


When I'm Old

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death, Nightmares, Old Age, Old Geordi, Soft Ending, non aging data, non canon deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Geordi is old and he feels selfish by keeping Data by his side all this time.(It is actually just a nightmare though)
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	When I'm Old

**Author's Note:**

> I cant help but feel like Geordi would feel pretty bad if he was dying and Data was young.
> 
> Also I love these two so much.

The night... oh it was lovely. It as slightly cold, the breeze of the outside world rushing inside through the vents, the windows closed so none of the snow would come in. He could hear the crackling of the wood that warmed up the living room, his tired legs stretching out on the couch where he sat. The warmth of the blanket on top of his legs, together with the three cats that somehow found their way over his thighs, made that assortment very comfortable for the winter weather they were in.

Sometimes he just didn't believe his luck.

Geordi had a good house, large, warm, cozy. In front of him, a large fireplace that was actual real, not a fake one, and around it books and more books that they had accumulated over the years. There were some cats in front of the fire, some around the many couches and chairs around the room, three on top of him, and as Geordi turned, he smiled upon seeing five cats covering Data up, from his toes to his chest as he laid down on the couch opposite to Geordi's.

He was reading a book, probably one of his favorite Sherlock Holmes stories, while Geordi himself had been busying himself with the new layouts of the most modern ships in the fleet.

Age could come, but the love for one's work? Oh that never ended.

He watched Data for a bit longer, taking in his beauty in silence. The android had been with him for... almost five decades now. In a romantic relationship, monogamic, something close to marriage, or as close as Geordi was comfortable in getting. They had shared many years together, and by the time Geordi was told to resign, Data had to again show his rights as an android to retire as well.

He would never die, he was constantly being repaired and made more useful and everlasting, but he wanted to resign. Geordi tried to convince him not to, but it was no use. Data wanted to spend every time of his day in Geordi's company, despite having to abandon Star Fleet, something Data would have never done if it wasn't for the specific context that they were in.

He was lovely. A lovely person, a lovely friend, a lovely partner. Geordi loved him so, so much.

And he couldn't help but feel awful, seeing his best friend like this.

Data never aged. He never would. Not in appearance anyway. Geordi was old, he had grey hair, weak bones, approaching his ninety years of life was not easy, even now. There were some good things, like the implants he put on, making him able to see for the rest of his life, so he could see Data in his full glory, but something made him miss the glow he had around him.

Made Data look like an angel, if he was being honest.

But still. Knowing that Data would never grow old, knowing that the love of his life would have to watch him die and move on, with no certainty of ever finding closure in human death... it was harsh to think about.

He still remembered how Data was after Tasha died. After Picard died. When Will got sick. And so on. Data could say he had no emotions, sometimes he even made sure to tell it to Geordi, but he knew that he just didn't feel in the same way humans did.

But he had proven to have feelings time and time again.

Geordi was probably staring for too long, because eventually Data turned his head to look at him, body complete still so he wouldn't disturb the cats. He raised an eyebrow, looking at Geordi, who just smiled back at his partner.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, and the old man chuckled with a shake of his head.

"No no, I'm just... contemplating your existence" he said softly, and smiled at the android. "I love you Data."

"I love you too Geordi" he said, and he sounded calm, even relieved in a way. Geordi sighed, pushing himself up, making the cats whine and meow to him as they jumped off, until he was sitting up with his legs off the couch.

"I am going to make us some tea. Do you want some?" he asked, trying to push himself up from the couch, his legs shaking a bit. Data seemed ready to move, sitting up and making the cats around him move as well, but Geordi steadied himself and reached for his cane.

"Yes... however would you not rather have me making the tea?" Data asked, looking concerned, in a way that would have left Geordi offended if he was any younger. Now he knew where that concern came from.

"No, I can still make us some tea. I'm not completely useless" he chuckled, and Data opened his mouth to disagree, but Geordi walked off slowly towards the kitchen, where the replicator was. He considered making actual tea, but he remembered they didn't have his favorite in stock, so he decided to ask the replicator. "Tea, chamomile and passionfruit."

In a second, two cups of tea appeared, one yellow and one pink. He smiled, and then frowned, knowing he wouldn't be able to carry them both together. So he picked up the yellow one, Data's, and took it all the way back to the living room, offering it to the android.

"What about your-"

"I am going to get it, calm down" he chuckled, walking back and retrieving his own cup. He came back and placed it on the table, before sitting down with a groan and sighing softly. "I am getting old... very old."

"Actually the current human death age is around 121 years old."

"I know Data... I know. But I am only eighty nine and I feel like I'm about to die" Geordi said, regretting his words when he saw Data's concerned, sad face. "Sorry..."

"I fail to understand the humor in death."

"Data, you always failed on that" Geordi said, tilting his head. "The thing is, we laugh so we won't cry. We laugh so we don't have to think about it. That's all."

"I cannot choose not to think about certain subjects. I think about death quite often. It is unpleasant. I wish I could turn that thought off" he said, and his voice was sad, quite quiet. Geordi hummed and tapped the place next to him on the couch, and Data took the invitation, sitting next to him.

"I know. There is nothing we can do to stop ourselves from thinking about death. But we can always try to make it feel like it is further away" he said, taking Data's hand on his own. "Data... I think we should have a serious talk."

"About what Geordi?" Data asked, holding his hand back, squeezing it, and the old man sighed, facing Data eye to eye.

"I think you shouldn't stay here anymore."

Data looked at him, confused, and tilted his head.

"Do you wish me to move back to my previous seat?"

"No Data. I think you should go back to Star Fleet. And forget about me."

Data stared at him, for a long time, saying nothing. It was almost like he was processing the most difficult of thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it around five times, before he squeezed Geordi's hand tighter.

"Why?" he asked, and it almost sounded desperate.

"Because I am going to die, and you are not. Because I am old, and you are not. Because I can't hold you back forever. Because you have a lifetime to live, and I do not. The quicker you leave, the easiest it will be for you to move on" he said, and Data's eyes narrowed, he tensed up, and immediately shook his head.

"No. I am not leaving. I am not abandoning you. I love you."

"Data..."

"No!" he cried, and stood up, in a way Geordi had never seen before. "No. I refuse to do what you said. I am an android with rights. And I have the right to remain here until you die. And I will. I will not leave you. I will not abandon you. I love you. I will be here for you until you die!"

"Data, wait!"

"Data!"

Geordi gasped as he woke up, sweat all over his face, breathing hard and looking around. Of course he couldn’t see anything, not without his visor, reaching out for it to put it on, but before he could a hand stopped him and he gasped in fear, until someone's arm wrapped around his naked torso.

"Geordi. I am right here" he heard Data's soothing, calm voice whispering next to him, and he melted into it, laying down, again and leaning closer to the android, his warm chest, his soft demeanor. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I... I guess? You can say so" he whispered, closing his eyes, nuzzling against Data's neck. "Are we at the Enterprise?"

"Yes. Our shift will begin in two hours and forty three minutes."

"Thank god" he sighed, hugging Data closer.

"Where did you believe we were?" the android asked curiously, but Geordi shook his head and lifted it up.

"Please kiss me?" he requested, and the android fulfilled his wishes, leaning down and pressing their lips together. As they did, Geordi calmed down, and relaxed further against his partner, wrapping his arms and legs around him like the needy octopus he was. "Thank you."

"you are welcome. Do you need any assistance to fall asleep?"

"No... I just wanna feel you next to me."

"Very well."

Data was quiet after that, but he made sure to simulate his breathing, and Geordi smiled because he knew he only did it because it calmed Geordi. After a few minutes, he felt himself falling asleep again, and held Data close, hoping he wouldn't have any other nightmare.

He still had a long time to live with his best friend and love of his life. He didn't have to worry about growing old just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be in class right now so send me kudos and comments for my lack of commitment to college.


End file.
